A Lost Planewalker
by Tale master redux
Summary: A spark ignited, a Planewalker was born. Now wielding powers that even gods fear, a boy travels the plane in a quest to fulfill his dream. Meeting people, making new friends, escaping villains and enemies alike, the boy struggles to fulfill his dream. But he has just one problem. "What do you mean I am lost? Who the hell do you think I am, Ryouga Hibiki!"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Spark Ignited, A Plane Walker Becomes Lost.**

Across the multiverse among the chosen few, there existed a spark in all forms of life and among those chosen few those who were able to ignite that spark were called 'Planewalkers'.

Mortals beings granted to ability to cross the boundaries between the worlds unhindered by its guardians and the boundary between them. Beings of great power who wielded magic in a way no mere mage could wield them and beings that even gods feared to threaten due to their terrible powers.

These Planewalkers like all mortal beings had their own unique morality, one that was greatly reflected by their own powers and skills.

Some followed order and bound themselves to its laws, while others seek freedom and act on their emotions. There were some who sought nothing to do with the planes and realms at large and simply seek to fulfil their selfish desires by gaining more and more power and there were others still who sought to fulfil their tasks with cold hard logic.

These few traits among others were common among the Planewalkers and these traits were rooted deeply in the unique brand of magic that they practiced with each trait having its own unique colour.

Regardless of their traits and colours Planeswalkers have brought about radical changes to every realm that they have visited and the birth of every new Planeswalker heralds a sign of change and conflict.

This is the story of one such Planeswalker and his adventured across the multiverse.

 **Kuoh Town, Japan**

Issei Hyoudou, a sixteen year old boy was wondering if he had somehow offended the gods and had been cursed.

For the past two weeks he had been getting lost at random intervals and his sense of direction was not working as it should.

Sometimes on his way to school he would find himself on the streets of Tokyo or another random part of Kuoh, even when he had no intention of going to such places. Heck one time he was simply walking down the basketball court and in an instant Issei found himself in front of the headmaster's office.

"When the hell did I become Ryoga Hibiki?" Issei wondered as he yet again found himself in an unfamiliar street. This had been happening all too often and Issei was really starting to fear that he was actually becoming the infamous Lost Boy from Ranma 1/2.

"At this rate I'm going to be late again." Issei muttered looking at the street to see if he could see if he could get an idea of where he was.

He saw some students walking down the street and following them for a bit Issei found himself at the gates of Jounan Academy.

Taking out a book Issei noted down the name of the academy and some nearby landmarks.

He had started doing this as he felt that he had to have proof of the places he had visited and to see if he could find them again later on.

"Excuse me Mister, but May I ask what you are doing?" one of the girls asked him.

Looking at the girl Issei saw that she was beauty in her own right, not as beautiful as the three great Ladies of Kuoh Academy but she was damn close.

The girl before him had fair skin and black hair with chestnut brown tint that went well with her brown eyes. She also had a unique level of grace and elegance in her mannerism that Issei found it hard not to label her a Yamamoto Nadeshiko.

"I am lost." Issei said honestly seeing no reason to beat around the topic "And due to that I am writing down the name of the landmarks that I am coming across to see if I can cross reference with my maps and find my location."

Normally even Issei would question the merit of carrying maps in a city but if the past weeks have been any indication than Issei knew that he had better make it a habit of carrying them with him.

"And I suppose that it is not by the intention of admiring the young girls of our respective academy is it?" the girl asked pointedly and Issei was sure that while she had not outright called him a pervert her words were clear indication that she was thinking about it. "Your wandering eyes say otherwise, Mr…"

'Yep she thinks I am a pervert.' Issei thought seeing the girl's reaction.

Well it was true his eyes were wandering a bit with the amount of beautiful girls here but Issei had been spoiled a bit by the beauties of Kuoh that he was not finding himself much worked up by it.

'Except for this girl, damn is she a regal beauty.' Issei thought looking at the girl again.

"I apologise for my indecent behaviour Ms and I promise that I won't stay here long and would be on my way." Issei said trying to cut his losses before he got beaten by the now angry mob of girls that was forming. He had already written and marked the places in his notebook so there was no point in staying here and getting beaten by a mob of girls. 'Not when I am going to be beaten later today in Kuoh.'

"And I accept your apology." The girl replied then said "But I would like to ask you about your name and school to prevent any such future events."

'Meaning she was going to file a complaint against me if I showed my face around here again. Great.' Issei deduced and sighed internally as how the situation was now becoming troublesome for him.

"And in return I would like to know the name of the girl who is valiantly standing up to protect the virtue of these pure maidens." Issei remarked feeling a bit irritated by the girl, somehow the girl's attitude was rubbing him the wrong way and the way she was shaking Issei had no doubt that she was angry at him for some reason.

'I wonder what her problem is.'

"Yuri Mariya, student of Jounan High and Class Representative of 1-A." the girl replied.

'Class Representative, eh? No wonder she was all worked up about my behaviour.' Issei thought remembering how the Class Representatives in Kuoh were like, all prime and proper, following the example of the infamous Student Council President Souna Shitori. Still for some reason Issei got the feeling that he knew the name Yuri Mariya from somewhere.

"Issei Hyoudou, student of Kuoh academy, I once again apologise about my behaviour." Issei said in hopes of placating the angry girl. "I'll be on my way now farewell Ms Mariya."

With that Issei went about his way and trying to see if he could get to school on time, not that he made it and found himself in detention yet again.

 **The Next Day**

"The theory that I am becoming the Lost Boy is becoming truer with how many times I am getting lost." Issei muttered as he yet again found himself in an unfamiliar street.

Okay, not unfamiliar as he knew that this street would take him to Jounan Academy but still he was lost again and had somehow ended up here instead of the path that would take him to Kuoh Academy.

"Still, I kind of find it strange that I ended up here again so soon. Usually it takes me some few days gap before I get end up in the same place." Issei mused as he recalled his observations about his lost condition.

"My, my not even a day has passed and I find you here again Mr Hyoudou." A familiar voice called out to him from behind.

"And it is a day too soon Ms Mariya." Issei replied trying to not sound irritated at her appearance. He did not know what she had against him but he also did not want to find out too. Not when he was dealing with his problem of being 'Lost'.

"May I ask what brings you here again Mr Hyoudou? Lost again are we." Mariya asked, she was clearly not happy seeing him again and her tone made that crystal clear.

"Yes." Issei replied already resigned to the fact that she was not going to believe him. Hell even after experiencing it himself he was finding it hard to believe it too.

"My, my Mr Hyoudou, either you really have a penchant for getting lost or are really bad at making excuses." Mariya remarked looking at him unimpressed.

"It is the truth; take it for what you will." Issei remarked. He normally would have tried to make a pass on the girl or just try his best to strike up a decent conversation but for some reason her appearance put him on edge. Like there was something inherently wrong with the whole situation and that he should have never met the girl ever in his life.

It was like Mariya's very existence was something abnormal to him. Something that Issei did not voice out loud as it was a very cruel thing to say to anyone, especially to someone whom he had just met.

"I believe you." Mariya said, sighing as she rubbed her head. "But I still have the obligation towards my schoolmates to help them keep away from troublemakers and perverts."

'It has just been a day and I am already labelled a pervert. Now even that is a new record for me.' Issei thought sweat dropping at Mariya's words. 'It seemed that I will forever carry that label.'

"So, in order to fulfil my duties I will help you find your way around and in the process keep you away from causing any trouble whatsoever." Mariya said as she walk towards Issei and help him arrange his maps.

"I…uh…well, thank you?" Issei finally said, not believing his luck.

He was lost and now he was going to be helped by a beautiful girl, one that was way out of his league.

'Is this a side effect of being cursed with the 'Lost Boy Syndrome'? if so, thank you omnipotent deity that watch over me, I will worship you whatever pantheon you belong to and I will even use my savings to get you a suitable sacrifice.' Issei thought happily as he began to dance like a loon in his mind.

"Do try to control you expressions, Mr Hyoudou. They betray you intensions quite easily." Mariya said making Issei realise that he had a rather goofy expression plastered on him.

"Ah…Sorry." Issei said sheepishly, trying to hide his embarrassment, "It's just that I never had someone to offering to help me like you are doing right now, and the fact that you are a beautiful lady just makes my heart flutter."

"Compliments and your poor attempt at flattery aside, remember this Mr Hyoudou I am simply doing this to help keep my fellow students from interacting with you and protect them from you less than acceptable behaviour. So don't look any deeper into it or look for any romantic intentions on my part, if you do find them they are simply a product of your mind and nothing else." Mariya sternly replied, making her intentions clear on the matter.

"So stiff..." Issei muttered under his breath, "It really does not suit you or your character Ms Mariya." And it really didn't, for some reason Issei felt that seeing Mariya act so stiff and cold was something inherently against her very nature and character, and he didn't know why.

"How I choose to act is my choice Mr Hyoudou. Also please refrain from making unnecessary assumptions about my character, when we are practically strangers to one another." Mariya commented.

"True." Issei admitted and decided to drop the matter after agreeing with Mariya's words but he still felt that she was just way too stiff for her character.

"Though I do have to ask this" Issei said changing the topic "What if you do fall for me?"

"Well in that case I will make sure you know what terms and conditions my love entails, though it would take me a lifetime to fall in love with you, Mr Hyoudou." Mariya calmly replied not even flustered in the least.

"I don't know, I have been said to be quite charming." Issei replied with his 100 watt roughish smile.

"I can see that." Mariya said raising her eyebrow at Issei's smile. "Though instead of a charming roughish smile, your smile is more of an innocent boy trying to act cool. While not the most charming, I do however can see the appeal."

Issei at that moment did not know whether to cry in despair or happiness, at the backhanded praise and the devastating insult towards his roughish smile that he had put hours upon hours to perfect. He just settled for being happy though his smile had become quite strained.

"And see we have even begun to flirt with each other giving each other backhanded compliments and insults. At this rate I can guarantee you Ms Mariya that you will soon fall in love with me and I will make you my girlfriend in no time." Issei replied enthusiastically, trying to grasp the silver lining presented to him. He was not going to let this opportunity slip away.

Not only was Mariya a cute, well-endowed beautiful girl, but she was also tolerating his action, even if she was just humouring him, this just meant that he had a chance with her, no matter how small they were.

"Yes Mr Hyoudou at this rate I will become you girlfriend, one that is safely in the friend zone." Mariya deadpanned, making Issei stumble at the harsh reply.

"Don't worry if that happens I'll just have to try to make an old saying come true." Issei replied doing his best to keep his hopes alive.

"I reckon that the old saying would be 'Boys and girls can never be simply friends'?" Mariya asked making Issei nod in affirmation, though he was dreading where this was going. "Why thank you, Mr Hyoudou, I never had a brother before. I will try my best to be a good sister." Mariya replied, her eyes dancing with mirth as Issei tried his best to resist the urge to hung his head in despair and draw circles in the ground.

"You win this round Ms Mariya." Issei said conceding for now, he was going to have to make a plan to get back to her and Mariya had unknowingly given him quite the ammunition for it too.

"Well now that we have finished with our banter, shall we find that school of yours Mr Hyoudou? You are after all running late." Mariya said, her voice filled with laughter as she saw Issei trying his best not to panic after all he was the one who had gotten off tangent with their conversation.

 **######################**

 **Two days later**

It had been two days since Issei had last met Mariya and even after two days their conversation would not leave his mind.

After all, Issei indirectly had purposed to Mariya, even if he had not outright stated it, his words and intentions in a very roundabout way had indicated just that. Now it was up to Issei to somehow capitalise on it and make it count. This might just be what he needed to finally get a girlfriend and take the first step towards his dream of becoming a Harem King.

Still for now he had to make sure he reached the school on time today, though that was doubtful since he didn't know whether or not he would get lost again.

He checked everything again and he found that he had everything he needed.

"That's a relief wouldn't want the Student Council on my case again." He mumbled remembering all the times he had been target by the Council. It was like they were specifically monitoring him and making a list of his activities at time.

"Ah, the perils of being famous" he mused even when he knew that he was more infamous than famous.

"Well better be off before Souna gets on my case again."

"You're late Hyoudou" a black haired girl said as she glared at Issei.

She was Souna Shitori, a black haired beauty that was the President of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy. She had the reputation of being a strict disciplinarian and was someone who took her duty seriously.

"Correction nearly late, I am still 10 seconds early." Issei said pointing to his watch.

It was a routine the two of them had somehow developed over the past months, Issei would either be late and get punished or he would be almost late and point out that he was early and escape punishment.

"And that make it the 14 time that you are nearly late for school Hyoudou." The girl sighed as she could not do anything to him for now. "I'll let you go for now. Knowing you I'll see you soon in my office later today."

"My, my, I did not know that you like hanging out with me that much, Ms President." Issei said smirking at Souna, catching the girl off guard. "Should I consider all the times spent in your office as secret dates in disguise?"

Souna for her part was remarkably calm but Issei knew that he had gotten to her of the light blush and twitch was anything to go by.

"That's quite bold of you Hyoudou." Souna replied "Should I be making preparation to announce your passing?" She asked in a polite and sweet tone nothing that said she was delivering a threat, which she blatantly was.

"Go ahead Ms President. Though do announce that I died from seeing your hundred watt smile and in your loving embrace." Issei replied shocking Souna a bit, he was feeling damn good today and he was going to push his luck to the extreme, a threat from Souna was not going to make him back down today.

Souna for her part blinked at him and said "That was bad, so bad you should feel bad for even saying it."

"Eh…" Scratching his cheeks Issei could not help but agree with her "Well…that was the first thing that came to my mind and mind you it was not all that bad too."

"No, it was that bad and cheesy as hell to boot." Souna disagreed with him "You need better pick-up lines."

"Eh it was worth the try" he shrugged "Like you said I am going to see you later today for some reason or another. By then I would have come up with a good line or two."

"Don't make it sound like your detentions with me are some sort of breaks or dates Hyoudou." Souna said as light glinted dangerously off her glasses.

"Am not but that is an ideal time to raise some flags." Seriously the detentions that Souna handed out were nothing short of maddening.

'All that paperwork' Issei shuddered a bit as he remembered the detentions 'and Souna does them every day, good thing I didn't ran for the elections.'

"Well than good luck than Hyoudou, I am not someone that is easy to capture." Souna replied with a smile on her face. Issei knew she was simply humouring him but damn was that smile beautiful.

"And that right there is why I am going to capture your heart because that's a smile to die for." Issei said stunning Souna "See you later Ms President, and guard your heart for I am coming for It." with that declaration Issei left for his class leaving behind a stunned girl.

As Issei sat in his class and listen to the lecture, he could not help but shake as he just reviewed what happened this morning.

'I proposed to Souna and declared that I am going to steal her heart.'

That was the thought that was going on his mind.

'I…I propose to one of the three most desired girls in the academy and declare that I am going to make her mind.'

He may have said in a roundabout way but in the end that was what he had just done.

'Calm down Issei and think, think of what you are going to do next.' Issei thought as he tried to calm himself, but found himself unable to do so. Not when he had made such a bold move.

"And there is Mariya too." Issei thought out loud remembering the chestnut haired girl. He really was on a roll here. Yet he was at a loss on how to capitalise on it.

Issei knew that Souna knew of his dream of becoming a Harem King but Mariya did not know that and that might cause her to change her opinion about him.

While Issei knew that he could simply abandon his dreams and try to sort things out with the two girls, who were so out of his league that he should be thanking the gods for a thousand years, he did not want to do that.

Issei wanted to stay true to that dream that he wished for years ago and had pursued it endlessly. He did not want to give up on that dream as giving them up now would mean betraying his ideals and all his actions till now would be nothing but dust.

'And I am going full EMIYA, here with my problems.' Issei thought, thoroughly amused at how he had somehow connected his love-problems to the ideals of a hero.

'Now that I think about Archer, what you that Golden Bastard say about my wish to become a Harem King?' Issei thought, trying to imagine what the King of Heroes would think about his dreams.

'Probably denounce them then proceed to throw some insults all the while killing me in a barrage of weapon spam from Gates of Babylon.' Issei imagined, though he mused that Gilgamesh might just spare him so that he becomes a jester of sorts to the golden bastard, who was trying to fulfil a dream out of his reach.

'Well this just became complicated.' Issei sweat dropped as he followed his thought processes. His thoughts were really going places.

Thus Issei spent the rest of the day trying to find a way to win the hearts of the two maidens that he had promised to conquer. His mind lost in thoughts about the two maidens and his two friends ignored and all the school began to wonder if the end of times were near.

#######################

"Okay, spill Hyoudou what depraved plan is churning in your mind?" Aika Kiryuu, Issei's Class Representative said, slamming her hands on his desk.

It was nearing the end of the day now and so far Issei had not done anything perverted so far and in fact seem to be in deep thought throughout the day. Hell he even missed out on the free show presented by the track team due to some unfortunate wardrobe malfunction.

Though from what Aika heard it was because of a new transfer student called Uzumaki or was it Uchiha? Well she was not interested in that bit, apart from the transfer student's package. But even that was put at the back of her mind when she saw the abnormal behaviour of the leader of the Perverted Trio.

"It's really nothing Aika, I am just thinking about the upcoming test we are going to have next week." Issei replied, making Aika sigh in frustration as the stubborn pervert refused to tell her the true reason for his behaviour and was making excuses for it.

'He really should realise how bad he is at lying.' Aika thought at the really poor excuses that Issei was giving her. now while they were valid in context as Issei really did not have good marks and was on the verge of being dropped out of the school, they really sounded hollow to her ears and even Issei did not seem to believe what he was saying.

'But he is not going to tell me the truth and is simply going to be sticking to his excuses.'

"That is a lie and we both know it." Aika pointed out not wanting to dance around the situation.

"So? It's not like I am going to you the truth either." Issei shrugged as he simply gazed out the window, trying to look like he was ignoring her. And it would have worked were it not for the cold sweat dripping from his face.

"Give up Issei. I know I am going to get the information out of you." Aika said leaning on his desk, their faces close to each other, and Aika was sure Issei had got a whiff of her perfume as he face went beet red.

For a self-proclaimed pervert Issei was very, very innocent and cute at times.

"OK, OK, I'll talk." Issei relented as he stood up from his seat.

"Good boy. Now tell me everything." Aika commanded as she took a seat beside Issei.

After that Issei told her everything that had happedn the past two weeks and how he was getting lost, how he found Jounan Academy and met the girl, Mariya Yuri. He also told her about his conversation with Mariya and about his confession in all but name.

That made Aika laugh out loud at how Issei had unknowingly confessed to a girl, and the ridiculous way the girl rejected and accepted his confession at the same time.

"I never thought you had it in you Issei." Aika said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought you came to Kuoh Academy to find a girlfriend and here you are confessing to a girl from another school. Does this mean that the girls of Kuoh are not up to your standards anymore? Or is that girl just so above us mere girls whom I recall you called Models in training." Aika teased, milking the situation for what it was worth.

Though the fact that Issei of all people was able to confess to a girl and was not rejected outright and the way the whole thing turned out was newsworthy enough. Aika was more interested in how this would affect Issei's behaviour as a whole and if the unknown girl would finally be able to tame the Wild Sincere Dragon of Kuoh.

"And I still stand by that statement. Heck, the other girls in that Academy were so bland and ordinary compared to the girls in Kuoh that I just did not get a response from my little brother." Issei replied, with a straight face.

"That was just too much information, Hyoudou." Aika replied, remembering just who she was dealing with again.

"But that is not all." Issei said in a quiet voice that Aika almost missed it.

"Really?!" Aika exclaimed "There's more? Then come on mister, spill it all out."

With his head hung low and releasing a long mournful sigh, Issei explained what had happened this morning between him and the Student Council President.

After hearing everything Aika could only stare at Issei with a blank expression.

"To paraphrase Madam President, should I be making preparation to announce your passing?" Aika stoically said, still in shock at the audacity of the boy named Issei Hyoudou.

"Don't joke about that Aika." Issei said sounding a bit scared and truthfully he should be. after all Souna Shitori had quite the number of followers and admirers and Issei Hyoudou rivalled her in the number of people who hated him and together this just might be something that can cause massive chaos in the Academy.

Okay that was a bit extreme but this was BIG, a really Big news for the rumour mill.

Not only had Issei Hyoudou one of the more infamous student of Kuoh had confessed to Souna one of the most popular girl in the entire Academy, said girl had also given the pervert to chase after her and conquer her heart.

In other words, this was basically a sign that Souna Shitori, Student Council President and Model Student considered Issei Hyoudou, an all-round pervert as someone who could become her future partner. That was really big news.

"Issei, for better or worse your life has changed." Aika said, trying to imagine the fallout of what the news would bring to their school life, when the news about Issei's confession spread. Aika at that moment knew that she was way over her head.

#########################

But what Aika did not know was that her words rang true but not in the scale she was imagining.

For inside Issei Hyoudou, a spark had been lit up and that spark once lit would never die nor will ever be snuffed out.

It was spark of a Planewalker, walkers of planes and the multiverse, beings that once stood above gods and primordial beings alike, like they stood above mortals. And now…that spark had been ignited in a boy that wielded the aspect of the Red Dragon Emperor.

 **[Let's see how far in the planes of creation would you go, my little wielder. How far will you go.],** a deep dark figure rumbled in the confines of its prison, watching intensely at the spark that had brought light to the never ending void, that the figure had called 'home' for a thousand years.

 **[How far will you go?]**

 **#######################**

 **A small prompt one that I wanted to try out and get on the Planewalker band wagon, Issei here is a Planewalker but the twist is that he travels to another plane in a way Ryoga Hibiki gets lost in Ranma. As you can see I am including Campione, as the first world with Mariya Yuri as the heroin from that world.**

 **And before anyone ask there would be no NTR, here and I will be focusing on the romantic aspects a lot but inject the with massive battles too and by massive I mean Army vs Army style battles and one-sided beatdowns, god level opponents and all round shit storm.**

 **Yep, this is going to my hardest fic to date but this is also shaping up to be the most enjoyable one too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know Sona. I thought we agreed that Issei Hyoudou was mine." Rais Gremory, member the one of the 72 Pillars of the underworld, and the Heiress to the house of Gremory, commented as she moved her pawn on the board.

"While that may be so, I was not the one to initiate contact. Hyoudou was the one who approached me and all my interactions with him are simply the result of my duties as the Student Council President." Sona calmly replied, unfazed by the accusation of her best friend and rival. She had expected it and was fully prepared to calmly explain the situation to Rias.

"I have made no move to recruit him and thus I have not broken our agreement so far, Rias."

"That may be so." Rias reluctantly agreed "But you are close to breaking it with your continued interactions. So take my advice and cease your interactions Sona, before you do something that your will regret."

"Be careful Rias your greed is showing." Sona chided her best friend "Geez, Issei is not even in your peerage yet and you are treating him like one."

While Rias blushed at her friend's statement, she simply puffed her chest and said "Of course, I am going to treat Issei like he is part of my peerage. Was there even a doubt that I would not be able to recruit him." Rias retorted, confident that there was no way she was not going to recruit the breast loving pervert into her peerage.

"I just hope that you remember that some humans might not want to become Devils." Sona warned her friend, hoping that Rias does not do something drastic in case Hyoudou refused her offer. This was the first time Rias was actively trying to recruit someone and she had been putting a lot of work into it too by gathering all sorts of information about Issei Hyoudou that was near Stalker territory but still within acceptable limits.

Sona just hoped that if, and that was a very big if, if Hyoudou refused Rias' offer, her friend would simply accept it as it was and not do something drastic, which might happen if Riser pushed Rias hard about their engagement.

'Though with how Hyoudou dreams of having a Harem and Devils laws regarding Harems, there is less than 2% chance of him refusing to become a devil.' Sona thought as she went about the possible ways Rias would recruit Hyoudou.

"Well you know that with him having such an absurd dream there is no way he would refuse to become a part of my peerage." Rias replied, making Sona nod at her assessment. It seemed that Rias had thought about using that tactic, which Sona reckon might be enough to recruit Hyoudou. If that failed than it would take something really drastic or absurd to recruit the pervert.

"Still Sona, I advise you to cease interacting with him for some time. You can resume your interaction with him once he becomes a part of my peerage." Rias said, as she moved her next piece.

"I really don't get why you are insistent that I stop interacting with Hyoudou, Rias. I did say that it is because of my Student Council duties that I am interacting with him and nothing more." Sona replied, not seeing why Rias was being so persistent about it.

"I am simply advising you as a friend Sona and as Issei's future King. I don't want to see you both do something that would hurt both of you." Rias replied seriously.

The chess game forgotten as the two girls stared at each other.

"I still don't get the reason why you are implying Rias." Sona said now thoroughly confused.

"Then let me be blunt and say this, Sona. You are falling in love with Issei Hyoudou and the more you interact with him the more you would fall in love with him."

Sona hid her grimace at the blunt accusation of her friend, not believing that her friend bought the rumours about her and Hyoudou as facts.

"Rias, they are just rumours. I am not in love with Hyoudou nor am I _falling_ in love with him. The only relationship we might have is as good acquaintances or as friends if you stretch things a bit." Sona explained trying not to sigh at how the rumour mill had spun the insane confession that Issei had given her.

"And even if I am in love with him, I still fail to see why that concerns you and why that might harm Hyoudou and I. In fact should you not be happy if that were the case Rias?" Sona asked wanting to know what had Rias so worked up. She knew that simple rumours would never have gotten unsettled the Crimson Haired Heiress, so what was the main crux of the worries.

"Sona…" Rias sighed in frustration "You are an Idiot. You are a really smart, intelligent and clever girl but an idiot nonetheless."

Frowning at the sudden insult Sona decided to not dance around the matter any longer and simply decided to bluntly ask her friend.

"What is really bothering you Rias? And why are you so bent on recruiting him? Apart from that what's so special about him he has shown no sign of possessing a sacred gear, his skills are less than average and he does not have the wits and traits to survive in the supernatural world. And don't try to deflect my question any longer."

Rias at hearing that simply looked into Sona's eyes and said, "As to why I want to recruit Issei is because Koneko sense something in him a few weeks back and that makes him stand out. It is not a sacred gear I assure you but it is still something unique. At first I thought that it was not enough for me to recruit him but after seeing his antics and reading about him, I can't help but feel that he could become someone special to my peerage." Rias said sincerely as she stated her reasons.

"So it is because of your peerage?" Sona asked knowing that Rias would do anything for them.

"Yes."

"You do know that you run the risk of not only wasting an evil piece but drag an innocent person into the mess that is the supernatural realm." Sona warned her friend.

"That I do. I have failed to help my peerage overcome their pasts and I feel that having the world view of someone mundane and normal like Issei might just help them recover from their nightmares. Aside from his views he is also quirky enough to easily integrate with others and get Kiba to finally shift his attention from his swords to girls. The way he gives so much attention to his blades sometimes is just not healthy." Rias confessed.

"And the reason my interactions with Issei, bothers you?" Sona asked understanding where Rias was coming from. Her peerage was really problematic at times, all suffering from one traumatic experience or another. Sona felt Rias was really lucky that not even one of her pieces had decided to become strays yet, when they had quite valid reasons of becoming one.

"Sona Sitri, you are a Devil and Issei Hyoudou is a human."

Sona's eyes widen at the statement, they were simple facts but one that made her interactions with Hyoudou complicated to the extreme. It also explained why Rias wanted her to cease interacting with Hyoudou and why she was so insistent on it.

Rias regarded Issei Hyoudou as part of her peerage, even when he was yet to be reincarnated, and treated him as one of her own. Now this was not out of the ordinary as the Gremory were very affectionate and protective of their peerage. And Sona had even agreed to let Hyoudou become part of Rias' peerage and thus did not try to recruit him.

That should have made Sona's interactions with the brunette a minor thing in Rias' eyes, due to their agreement but the recent rumours changed that.

The rumours that Sona was falling for Hyoudou had made their interactions something to be worried about for Rias. Sona now knew that Rias feared that she might go back on their agreement and recruit Hyoudou into her peerage due to the new found love for the breast loving pervert.

Now Sona was not going to do that but Rias would not be convinced of it as the Crimson Haired Heiress and her family was a perfect example of what lengths a devil could go to for those they loved.

"I can see now why my interactions with him might worry you Rias and I also know that there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise." Sona sighed, wondering just why she was going to be forced to change her normal life in the academy. She had thought that it was there that she might live like a normal girl, albeit as an overachieving model student.

She would have complained just what deity would be responsible for it but she knew that answer damn well.

"I will thus try to limit my interactions with Hyoudou from now on Rias, of that I promise you." Sona promised her friend who seemed relieved at hearing that, knowing fully that Sona would not go back on her promises.

But when Sona saw Rias' relieved expression, she felt a sudden stint of anger and hate well inside her, which surprised the Sitri heiress, even though if she did not show it. Instead the ebon haired beauty simply decided to take this time and thoroughly demolish her friend in their game of chess.

################################

While Sona may have promised Rias that she was going to limit her interactions with Hyoudou, there was one factor that she had forgotten to take into account regarding her promise about the breast loving pervert, the boy himself.

Now Sona was trying her best not to spend much time with the boy and was even cutting their formal meetings short too. Yet the boy somehow still managed to take up most of her time in the school with his daily antics.

"You know Sona…" Issei said as he arranged the paperwork, one that he was doing as part of his month long detention, "…if I didn't know any better I would say that you were avoiding me."

'Took him long enough to figure that out.' Sona thought, as her recent actions should have been blatantly obvious of that fact.

"And why do you think I am avoiding you?" Sona asked playing ignorant.

"Well not only are you cutting our regular meetings really short, detentions included, you have also changed your daily rounds to make sure that our paths rarely cross each other." Issei said as he stated his observations "Thus, I conclude that you are going out your way to avoid me."

"While I am surprised to see that you have at least some meagre observational skills, what makes you think that I am purposely avoiding you Hyoudou? My recent change in behaviour can be attributed to reasons you are not privy off and other various circumstances." Sona replied with a straight expression, she was not going to reveal her reasons to Hyoudou just like that. "So what makes you so sure that I am purposely going out my way to avoid you?" Sona asked, curious at how Hyoudou was going to respond to her query.

"My instincts." Issei replied confidently.

Sona was a bit taken back by the sheer confidence the boy was emitting and his eyes told her that he truly belief what he said, though she was quickly recovered from it.

"Instincts are well and good but today's world runs on logic and facts Hyoudou, something that you are quite lacking." Sona retorted, though she was seeing why Rias chose Hyoudou to be part of her peerage. He was quite an outgoing and emotional boy and from what she was seeing now, he greatly trusted his instincts, two specific traits that Rias excelled in nurturing in her peerage.

"While I would let the experts decide how the world is run. I do trust my instincts and I know that they won't led me astray." Issei replied, standing by his statement.

"You will find that it is quite easy to fool one's instincts Hyoudou." Sona said, recalling stories of how Heroes of the past tricked creatures of great power and used their instincts against them. "Well regardless of that, you still have not answered my question of why do you think that I am avoiding you." Sona pointed out.

"Well so far I have only some observations and my instincts to go by and no real hard evidence but my instincts tell me that you are avoiding me and it has something to do with the conversation we had last week."

"You mean the conversation in which you confessed to me in a very convoluted way?" Sona enquired, not even the slightest bit embarrassed at bringing that confession up and simply quirking an eyebrow. "By the way you still have failed to produce a suitable pick up line." Sona said, trying not to smirk at how the boy was a blushing sputtering mess.

'Cute.'

Issei tried his best not to blush but that was easier said than done when he was reminded about his confession.

"You're being quite casual about this." Issei remarked, after he had finally calmed himself.

"Of course, I am calm about this. While I have given you my permission to pursue me, I have not fallen in love with you yet nor have you made any move to make me fall in love with you. Thus I see no reason why this issue should be a source of embarrassment for me, not when I can simply write this off as a spur of the moment." Sona calmly explained. Her words rang true as she saw no reason why Hyoudou's confession should change anything, he was quite emotional and impulsive if he believed in his instincts and their conversation last week might have been a result of that impulsiveness, so she was not worried in the least for now.

But if Hyoudou decided to follow up on his promise that would be a whole another matter.

"And people ask why Red and Blue don't get along." Issei mumbled after hearing her explanation.

"Excuse me?" Sona asked not getting what Hyoudou was saying.

"I said, and people ask why Red and Blue don't get along." Issei repeated his earlier words, "Red" Issei said pointing at himself then pointing at her he said "and Blue."

"Explain." Sona ordered not getting why Hyoudou was suddenly using colours to describe them.

"It's really simply Madam President, I am Red because of my unbound Passion and emotions, one that I can't help but let loose and let the world feel the same passion that I feel." Issei said, hands held high and his expression filled with a fiery resolve and unrestrained emotions.

"You have passion alright" Sona acknowledged "and have even gone to great lengths to indulge in them. But some would simply say that you are an unrepentant pervert if they hear you now."

Issei winced and simply let loose a nervous laugh.

"And Blue?"

"Well Blue is the colour of calm logic and rationality, which suits you quite well and makes you my opposite. Emotions and Passions don't go well with Logic and Rationality. Well most of the time." Issei lamely finished scratching his cheeks.

"Of that I don't doubt." Sona deadpanned. "Anymore colours that you want to share."

"Well…" Issei said as he adopted a thoughtful expression "I always did see myself with a bit of Green."

"And…" Sona trailed of wanting Issei to continue with his explanation.

"Green for some reason reminds me of my instincts, don't know why but that what it reminds me of." Issei confessed not knowing why that was so.

Sona pondered on what Hyoudou said, after some time she finally came to a conclusion. "Well Green is the colour most associate with nature and the wilderness. So, I guess that makes sense why it should remind you of your wild instincts."

"Well I guess that might be the case." Issei agreed after giving it some thought. "Anyways after Green come White and I am not talking about me Madam President."

"And why do you think White is my colour Hyoudou?" Sona asked, not sure why he was associating her with that colour. For a devil like her White was the colour of the enemy, whether they were The Fallen or The Heavenly Angels. Both seem to favour the colour White, though the former leaned towards Black too.

Sona thus had thought that Hyoudou would have said that she had the colour Black to her name, to indicate her affiliations with the Devils in some form. His instincts were quite good and thus would have pointed out the unnaturalness surrounding her. But he had shattered that expectation with him saying that White was her colour.

Sona thus could not help but wonder if she was wrong in her assessment.

"It is the colour of purity, love, compassion and mercy and good." Sona continued putting away her doubts for now. "While I don't think myself as a bad person, I hardly see myself as a Paragon of Righteousness."

"While as you have said White is the colour of purity, love, compassion, mercy and good, it is also the colour of Order and Rigidity, something that even you would agree that suits you quite well." Issei explained his reasoning and Sona had to reluctantly admit that when seen from that perspective White was her colour, even more than Black.

"I also see two other colours in you." Issei continued and this time Sona kept silent, wanting to know what colours he would attribute her with, "Red and Black."

"Red because I can see Passion in you, Passion for Chess your favourite game and for your dreams, one that you strive towards with zeal."

Of that Sona had to admit that she could not deny what Hyoudou said, Rias did say that she was quite passionate about her dreams too.

"But I also see the Red in you as desires too, why I don't know but the colour Red in you Madam President is filled with passion and desires, which brings us to the next colour, Black. Now while many would associate the colour Black with evil in most case, especially when describing someone's character. The colour Black that I see in you is your selfishness and your desire to be the best seeking perfection and thriving to be better that you were the day before. Quite fitting I should say." Issei said as he finished his explanation.

"So to conclude…" Sona said as she processed what Issei had said. "I am a person who is a rational person and using logical means for various solutions, and am also an ardent follower of order and the rules and its uncompromising rigidity. I am also passionate about my hobbies and dreams and have a drive to better myself." Sona said, summing up what Hyoudou had said about her personality.

"It is close, inaccurate in some sense but close nonetheless." Sona admitted finding it hard to deny the accurate analysis about her personality that Hyoudou had presented to her in the form of colours. It was quite scary, if she was honest at how the boy was able to describe her so accurately. Given time, Sona did not doubt that Hyoudou would have learnt everything about her from her habits and manners to her subtle emotional tells. She would just have to teach him some tact and manners and Hyoudou could easily become a great partner one that she would not mind.

'And there I go thinking about my future with him. It seems that the rumours, Rias' and Hyoudou's words are getting to me and at this rate I might just end up marrying this boy.' Trying not to let her thoughts go down that road, Sona directed Issei to his current task.

"Well, while I am impressed that you have done such an accurate analysis of my character and presented them in quite a curious manner, we still have work to do Hyoudou, and I want to be home early today so get on to it." Sona ordered him.

Issei for his part grimaced a bit seeing the bundle of paperwork he still had to sort out and prepare, and felt a bit miffed at their conversation being cut short but he decided not to push his Sona too far and back off for now. He had after all managed to impress her and he would take that as a sign of him making some process in melting her heart.

'Truly the path of love is wrought with peril.' Issei thought as he resumed his work.

#################

"You know Madam President, you didn't have to accompany home, you know." Issei said as he walked besides the ebon haired beauty.

Their work had taken a bit longer to complete and thus the two of them were the last to leave the school premise. In all this Sona had somehow convinced him that she would accompany him home. Not that Issei did not mind it, as who the hell would deny such a beauty like her, it was just that she had asked him out of the blue which made him nervous.

"I do have every right Hyoudou. Not only there are still a bunch of paperwork to be complete, notes to be copied and assignments to be completed, I still have yet to make a formal visit to your home. And today I have quite the golden opportunity to do so." Sona stated her reasoning, "And nothing more."

Issei while relieved at hearing that was still disappointed that she had no other intentions of visiting his home. While it was outlandish to think that Sona would have wanted to disguise her visit to meet her future Parents-in-law and was being secretive about it to hide her embarrassment, Issei knew that Sona was just making a formal visit with no other reasons.

'But that does not mean one can't dream about it.' Issei thought as he daydreamed about Sona acting Tsundere. 'Yeah like that is going to happen.' Issei mentally scoffed at that thought but still daydreamed about it.

"…and it is still part of my duties to visit the home of trouble makers and evaluate their home life and meet their parents, not only to report them of their children unruly behaviour but…" Sona continue with her explanation of why she was visiting his home.

Something about evaluating the home life of the students and finding roots of their problems and see if the Academy as a whole should intervene or not in their matter. The academy really cared about its students and was willing to go as far as to provide aid to troubled students personal life as Kuoh Academy prided itself in not only giving quality education but also helping its students become good members of the society.

Sure with how the academy was girls' academy meant that some cases were extreme and minor in nature and thus the male students with trouble home life was quite different than the past cases the academy helped with, Issei did not think that his home life required such visit all things considered but Sona had pointed out several things that did warrant a personal visit from the Academy.

Why was thus Sona paying a personal visit and not a teacher? Well from what Issei was getting it had something to do with how his infractions while warranting such investigations were still bit low key and thus Sona had simply asked the teachers to let her handle it as she had handled him for the past few months and something more along that line. Issei had stopped listening to her in between that.

He had a feeling that something was oddly familiar about this situation, which was absurd as he was for the first time escorting a girl to his home. So what was this strange sense of familiarity that was plaguing him all of a sudden?

"…and this is why Issei Hyoudou I am in love with you." Sona ended her speech.

"Wait! WHAT?!" Issei stumbled as he shouted after processing what Sona had said. "This is so out of the blue Madam President." Issei said as he tried to calm his now beating heart. 'Damn it what am I! A damn Shojo Princess, that blushes when the handsome bastards say sweet nothings.' Issei cursed as he tried to calm himself down, though he could not help but let a goofy smile form on his face.

A girl had finally confessed to him and he had the right to have a goofy expression and act like he was in Cloud 9.

"Ah!" Sona exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, "I was right, when I thought you were ignoring me." Now looking quite irritated, "Did the books on seducing girls not tell you that you should not ignore a lady?"

"Only when said lady is not boring them to death." Issei retorted to her jab, "And they say that it is boys that toy with a maiden's heart when seductresses like you know how to shatter men's hearts like glasses." Issei said, trying his best not to fall into despair over the fact that her confession was just a joke.

"Why thank you for your compliment, Hyoudou." Sona said smiling as Issei tried his best not to show his disappointment. "While being called a seductress does wonders to my ego, the fact that you belief my jest simply means that you still have a lot to learn. One of which is that a maidens that profess her love would pour her heart and love into her words, one that even an idiot like you would recognise it for what it is. Not the empty words that I had said earlier." Sona said smirking as she turned her perceived insult into praise.

"You know that if word goes out about this, your reputation is going to take a massive hit." Issei pointed out trying to ignore that arrogant yet seductive smirk on her face. Sona was really good at reminding him why he had promised to pursue her and win her heart.

"And you would dare spread this information?" Sona asked in an innocent manner, going as far as to tilt her head and blink as if she had no idea of what he was going to do, which was quite the insidious way of delivering a threat.

'Black really, really suits her.' Issei thought as he saw just how conniving the girl was being. 'I guess I really am going to evaluated my opinion about her and reconsider my methods on how to win her heart.' "No" Issei said, as he made plans for the future.

"Good boy." Sona said smiling at him, "Now that is out of the way I have to ask Hyoudou. Is this your usual route home? Because as far as I can tell I am unfamiliar with this place which is saying something as I know Kuoh quite well and if this is your usual route, I can see why you are always late. This place is quite far from the Academy for me to not recognise it but as far as I can tell we didn't walk too far either…" Sona trailed off, as she began to examine her surroundings trying to find out where they were.

Ignoring the glances that Sona kept sending his way Issei realise what the familiar feeling earlier was. He was lost, again, and this time he had taken Sona for the ride to.

'I just hope that I am able to find a way home before it is too late. I don't think Sona would like spending a night at my house just yet.' Issei thought as he rummaged through his bag, taking out his maps and notebook and cross referencing the landmarks he was seeing.

After some time Issei was able to find that he was near a local shrine located near Jounan Academy. Which was good as it would help him plot a way to his house.

"Why are you taking out your maps Hyoudou?" Sona asked confused at why Issei was reading the map and referencing the notebook in his hand. "We are lost aren't we?" Sona stated as she deduced what the map and notebook were for.

Issei simply nodded not wanting to aggravate the girl besides him who seemed ready to explode in righteous fury. His body was still sour from the beatings he had received earlier today from the Kendo Club and he was in no mood of another one.

"Don't worry there is a shrine nearby from which I can plot a way to my house and then we can be on our way from there." Issei said, trying his best to ignore the daggers that Sona was boring into his skull.

"I do hope that you are at least able to do that Hyoudou or else I would be quite upset." Sona replied in a very cold tone, making Issei wonder just where the mischievous seductress from earlier went.

'I wonder why she is being hostile.' Issei wondered at the sudden coldness that was eluding from Sona. 'Is it because she thinks I am tricking her or something?' Issei wondered, as he tried to come up with an explanation for the change. 'Well from an outsider's point of view that could be so and well with how proud Sona is, that may be the reason why she is acting this way.'

Seeing that he could not do much about the situation Issei simply guided Sona to the shrine.

On the way Sona did seem to calm down a bit after seeing that they really were lost and it had not been some trick on his part. But she still kept a watchful eye on him for the remainder of the trip.

"Lost again are we, Mr Hyoudou." A familiar voice called out to him making Issei snap out his reverie. Turing to greet the owner of the familiar voice and shoot his usual snappy greeting, Issei faced the girl that he did not think he would meet today. Yet when he saw the girl, he was stunned. He was so stunned that words escaped him.

There in a dressed in a Hime-miko outfit stood the familiar figure of Mariya Yuri, greeting him in the all so familiar manner that he had come to associate with the chestnut haired girl.

Yet to Issei it was not her appearance that had stunned him into silence. The outfit did make Mariya all the more beautiful yet it was not what rankle him. It was the fact that the outfit like a missing puzzle completed the image that Issei had sported in his mind the day he had met Mariya. The image of an all so familiar character that he knew well, a character he had no rights of meeting in the first place, a character from,

"Campione!"

######################


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Campione" Issei said out loud the, oh, so familiar word. A word that he associated with something of a guilty pleasure of his and something he wished that was real at times as the world he associated the word with was something that he wanted to live in.

Not to mention that it was a world where if he was able to become of the supreme fools, he would be free to pursue his dreams and no one would bat an eyelid at his antics. Yeah it was a world he wanted to someday go to.

But that was just a fantasy, an illusion, a wonderful dream, something that he simply wanted to indulge in yet would never achieve.

 _'It was not supposed to be real.'_

That was the single thought that ran in his mind at seeing one of the top Hime-Miko of Japan, Mariya Yuri, and thus seeing how irrational and absurd that thought was Issei did the only thing logical at that point.

"Run." He muttered under his breath ignoring the surprised looks Mariya was sending his way and the confused expression of Sona.

"Run." He spoke louder this time catching the attention of both the girls.

Upon hearing his intension of running away from her, Mariya moved to intercept Issei but Issei proved faster than her as he grabbed Sona's hand and dragged her along as he ran away from the Hime-Miko.

Mariya gave chase to the duo intent on finding out how Issei came to know that word and why in the world Issei connected her with that word. She knew that there was a possibility that Issei was connected to the hidden world of the supernatural and the world which the Campiones ruled supreme. But why did he call her a Campione?

She was not one of the six Devil Kings, who had slain gods, she was just an ordinary mortal compared to the King of Magi. Moreover she was not a follower of any of the present Devil Kings and thus had no connection to them.

'No' Mariya realised, her eyes widening in shock even as she gave chase 'I do have a connection to a Campione.'

Vobon, the oldest Campione of the current age and the one who had kidnapped her for a ritual in the past.

'Was he there? Was Issei there when Vobon took me? Or was he there during the ritual? Is he an agent of Vobon?' and many more questions began to pile up in her mind even as he chased after the duo. Her turmoil increasing as her mind kept coming up with one scenario after another.

'Is he afraid of me? Is that why he is running away?' memories of their past meetings flashed by as he recalled how the strange boy interacted with her.

He was frustratingly annoying and more over frustratingly polite to the point that Mariya had trouble distinguishing whether he was simply being polite or sarcastic. He said that it was simply the result of one of the many detentions he had suffered and the remedial etiquettes lessons imparted to him during those detentions. Though Mariya often wondered if his teacher was simply just being sarcastic which knowing how dense Issei could be, Issei misinterpreted as politeness.

Oh the boy was just so insufferable and after spending so much time with him even her sister had remarked that she was becoming a bit more sharp tongue and snarky.

Despite his rude and smartass, snappy comments Mariya had found that he was an honest boy. a boy who despite is honesty had confessed to her in a roundabout way. Alighting strange feelings inside her, which Mariya did not know how to handle. Had it been simple confession, than her course of actions would have been much clearer but the strangeness of his confession and her own response to it had made Mariya think about it more than once and even contemplate about accepting his roundabout proposal.

In a way the boy named Issei Hyoudou had created a storm in her heart during their few interactions, filling her mind with thoughts of him and his words and now he was doing the same thing again, creating a storm of strange feelings inside of her again, making a mess of her perception of him leaving her behind as his words kept ringing in her mind.

Mariya chased after the boy ignoring her own exhaustion, ignoring the pain building up in her legs, ignoring the dirt and tears sporting her dress as she gave chase.

Her mind focusing on simply one objective and one person, she was going to catch Issei Hyoudou and get her answers from him. He had accused her of playing with his heart but did the boy eveer think about the cruel games he was playing with hers. He was going to pay for it and she will have her answers.

'Please Issei, please don't hate me. please don't hate me because of that man.'

And thus with that thought Mariya chased the boy, never noticing how she cursed the name of the man who she feared above all, nor the tears falling from her eyes.

 ** _"Vobon! Rot in hell you bastard, rot in hell."_**

################################

"OK, Hyoudou what the hell happened back there?!" Sona shouted; sweat glistering off her face as she tried to catch her breath after the importunate run Issei had taken her.

One moment Issei and Sona were lost and then Issei saw a miko and went into some sort of shock after which he grabbed her and ran like the Devil himself was after him.

At least for now they had stopped running, and were now somehow had ran into her garden in Kuoh.

"You wound not understand nor believe me if I tell you." Issei said catching his breath, for once he was glad that he was chased by the track team and the kendo club everyday which made him into such a good runner. He really did not want to answer some of the questions that Mariya would have surely asked him.

Though looking back, Issei thought that he had been just to rash running away from her like that. Mariya's name and the name of her school could all have been a very big coincidence and that they really existed, and Mariya could even be a Miko too, heck, their own school Kuoh Academy had several families who were from a long line of Mikos, with even his own class having several girls who were mikos too. So Issei knew that he might have been overreacting over the entire situation.

"I will have to say sorry to Mariya later." Issei decided as his mind came up with a rational explanation for the situation. After all Issei could not have spontaneously gained the ability to cross dimensions and had travelled to the Campione-universe.

"You still owe me an explanation Hyoudou." Sona said as she glared at him, this was not how she imagined her little trip to Issei's house would turn out like.

She just wanted to meet his parents with a valid official reason and maybe have scouted out how her future in-laws might have been, not get lost in her _own territory_ and find out that her future possible partner was seeing _another_ girl, who could have been his girlfriend.

Sona knew well enough that Issei wanted to create a harem and she was ok with that but even with that knowledge, Sona could not help but feel a bit betrayed that Issei was hiding something like that from her.

'Hypocrite' Her mind retorted.

Ignoring her guilty consciousness for now Sona pressed on, "I'm waiting Hyoudou."

Issei for his part was seemingly lost in his thoughts not even acknowledging Sona's words as he thought about the mess he had created in his rashness. It would no doubt affect his relationship with Mariya though by how much Issei was unsure. He just hoped that he did not end up being in the friendzoned forever.

"I…I will explain all this later Sona and I might need Mariya's help for it too. So please wait, we might even get a good laugh out of it." Issei said, letting loose a nervous chuckle, knowing that Sona would not be satisfied with a words, yet he hoped it would placate her for now.

Before Sona could voice her dissatisfaction, a familiar voice rang throughout the clearing.

"Found you." The owner of the voice, Mariya said, sounding quite tired and exhausted. Her appearance amplified her tired state as she looked like she ran a marathon, which she could have as Sona recalled their small chase, her clothes dirtied and torn with pieced of broken braches, leaves and dirt clinging to her dress.

"Now…don't you…dare run away again Hyoudou." Mariya spoke even as she tried to get her breathing under control, she walk towards them, even though she looked like she would fall at any time, "I…have questions for you and…I won't leave…without answ…"

The girl collapsed without completing her sentence, her exhaustion finally catching up to her.

Issei was quick to attend the fallen girl and Sona saw that he was simply flustered and panicking over the fainted girl, running around like a headless chicken.

Sona would have giggled at the scene but she was also a bit worried about the health of the fallen miko.

"Issei calm down. We are in my garden and not far from the emergency medical wing of my home. Let me just call some of the servants and we can get them to treat the miko." Sona said trying to calm the boy, for once she was quite thankful that her stubborn overprotective parents had arranged all this for her, though she had managed to get them allow her to manage the affairs of her own mansion in kuoh on her own and not be dependent to them, which Sona had found that it was not as easy as it seemed.

After calling the servants Issei took the responsibility of carrying Mariya to the mansion, though sona had to supress the urge to smack the boy when he carried the fallen miko in a bridal carry, as irritation boiled inside her looking at the scene. It was due to how Issei's eyes kept wandering upon Mariya and nothing else. Geez the boy really should supress his urges.

As Issei carried Mariya inside the mansion, Sona noticed that the miko had dropped something on the ground.

It was a small keychain with a small book with a stylised golden cross hanging from it, and looking at it Sona could not help but feel a strange sense of familiarity. Something inside of her recognised the keychain though her tired mind could not recall what it was.

For now she simply pocketed the keychain and followed Issei inside.

############################

Time went by as Issei waited by Mariya's side waiting for her to wake up.

Seeing how late it was, Issei had called home and said that he would be staying at a friend's house, which was not out of the ordinary as he was more often than not dragged by Matsuda and Motohama to see some new videos or games. Thus his parents did not question much about it.

"You know Issei you don't have to stay by her bedside like that. It sends all kinds of signals you know." Issei heard Sona's remark as she entered the room.

"Well I can't just leave her like this not when it is because of my stupid actions that she is like this." And that was just the kick to gut, had Issei know that running away from Mariya would have resulted in her becoming like this. He would have rather faced her interrogation then and there. 'It was not like I escaped it either.' Issei morbidly thought about his reasons for running away, though he felt that it was a natural response to the situation.

"She is just tired and exhausted Issei, not fatally wounded. So stop being dramatic about it, you are not some shonen manga hero who is tending to an injured friend." Sona deadpanned, irritated at his behaviour, 'You are acting more like a Harem Protagonist than anything. In fact this scene screams of Flag point.'

Reviewing her thoughts Sona could only blame Rias for making her think of such things.

"I, uh, did say I wanted to be a Harem King." Issei replied, surprised that Sona could make such references.

"I said out loud didn't I?" Sona said trying to be as calm as possible; it would not do for her to start panicking about her breaking her image. She had to simply keep calm and carry on, it worked for her before and it should work now.

Seeing Issei nod, Sona simply said, "And I believe that you won't spread this information? It would greatly pain me to attend your funeral at such an early age."

"Calm down Madam President!" Issei could not help but shout in fear Sona could really be scary when she was like that.

"I am calm." Sona replied with a smile on her face, "See, serene mind and serene body."

Issei while at any other times would have been happy to see Sona smile, had come to recognise that her smiles sometimes had different kinds of meanings. With her current smile being her patented 'I will kill you with this smile on my face if you don't listen' smile.

He sometimes wondered if she was a sadist.

Issei could only let loose a small meep seeing Sona smile like that she really was scary at times.

Upon hearing Issei's meep Sona could not help but let loose a giggle as the two descended in laughter.

"Jokes aside Issei, when are you give me an explanation." Sona said, anxious to know what sort of relationship Issei had with the girl he was being quite caring and affectionate towards her.

"Well I think it is better if we wait for her to wake up." Issei replied, even though he really did not want to explain things yet, to say the conversation would be awkward would be an understatement.

"And your relationship with her?"

"Only friends…for now."

"By which I can guess that you want to make her your girlfriend and part of your Harem." Sona deduced anger evident in her voice. Really even when Sona subconsciously knew that it would be something like that, it was still a bitter pill to swallow. "You really are the worst Hyoudou."

Issei for his part could only hang his head in shame, he really had not meant to hurt anyone's feelings not when the two girls he was pursuing had simply given indications and not taken it to the next level.

'I really should have known better.' "Now what?" Issei asked, knowing that he had missed his chance with Sona he just hoped their friendship was not damaged beyond repair.

"Now we wait for Mariya to wake up and you will tell her about me, your dreams and give us both a proper explanation on why you ran away." Sona calmly replied, while she was a bit bitter at finding out Issei was pursuing another girl after he confessed to her. She also knew that he was not someone who was part of her peerage and thus had no right to control who he loved.

'Like Rias would let me do that.' Sona thought back about the deal she had made with her scarlet haired friend.

"And then we shall see whether or not she wants to be in your Harem or not."

"What?" Issei asked blankly, not sure if he heard that correctly.

"I said we will see whether or not Mariya wants to be in a harem, which honestly considering the romantic attitude of girls these days is highly unlikely and she would probably leave you as a result." Sona repeated, making Issei cringe at the bit. He really should have seen that coming. "This is going to be your punishment for playing with the hearts of two girls." Yeah he really should have seen it coming.

Silence descended into the room with an angry devil, a depressed boy and a sleeping girl. It was a scene that would be the perfect point for an angel to come in a save the day but alas it seemed that even they did not want to intervene in the matter of broken hearts and love.

The silence persisted till the sleeping maiden finally woke up, relieving the boy of his worries for a single moment and placating the angry devil though with how the boy's attention was now fixed on the maiden anger once again boiled in the devil's heart.

"Sorry to be bothering you Ms Shitori." Mariya said, feeling still weak and tired from her run. She had honestly not expected Issei to know such a kind and wealthy girl, who by her expression was clearly unhappy with her sudden intrusion.

"You aren't being a bother Mariya. It's all because of this idiot's fault that you are in this situation." Sona said as she smacked Issei head. Honestly Sona could not find herself being angry at Mariya. She seemed like a kind and naïve girl. Were it not for Issei, the poor girl would not be heartbroken like she was going to be in the next few minutes.

"Now start explaining why you ran." Sona ordered Issei, while she was quite a patient person she doubted that Issei would ever explain his action if he is not commanded to do so.

"OK, OK. You don't have to bug me for that." Issei replied, clutching his head in pain. Who knew Sona could hit so hard. "But first Mariya I want to ask some questions? Will that be OK with you?"

'What's he up to now?' Sona thought trying to see what angle Issei was trying to play at. Really the past few hours had really thrown her impression of him out of the window.

"OK, Mariya first question, Are you a Hime-Miko?" Issei asked Mariya, making Sona wonder why Issei was asking such an obvious question when the girl was wearing a miko dress.

Looking at Mariya, Sona saw that the girl was surprised at his question, becoming nervous as Issei kept waiting for her to answer his question.

"Yes, yes I am." Mariya replied quietly and sona noted that there was bit of fear building up in her eyes.

Issei also seemed a bit shocked at Mariya's answer and even he was growing nervous and scared, though he was doing a remarkable job in keeping calm.

"OK then next question. Are you a member of the History Compilation Committee of Japan?" Issei asked Mariya, this time Sona noted Mariya seemed more resigned than shocked at the question.

"Yes, yes I am." Mariya answered, her tone listless as she seemed to resign herself to an unseen fate.

To her side, Sona saw that Issei had yet to notice Mariya's expression or her state of emotions. In fact he was having a small panic attack as Mariya's answer seemed to have rattled him into panic.

'OK what is going on?' Sona thought, as she tried to find out what was going on between the two of them. From the questions asked Sona deduced that Issei was not asking Mariya about some mundane job or organisation and by his reaction Sona deduced that he was in fact referring to the magical side of the world.

While Sona was not well verse in the political landscape of Magical Japan, she did at least knew some of the more renown magical associations and those who were quite close to Kuoh, of which she did not recall a History Compilation Committee, and Issei seemed to imply that it was big organisation either at a national or even international level, which just seemed impossible.

'And I have a member of that committee in front of me.' Dearly departed Lucifer, was she becoming lax in her duties if she had not known about such an organisation being so close to her territories.

'Did Rias know about them?' Sona thought bringing up a good point. 'If she did and did not inform me, then we are going to have words with each other.' really while they were rivals seeking to one up each other, such a vital piece of information should not be kept secret. It was simply not done.

"OK, last question." Issei said taking a deep breath. "Does the name Marquis Voban mean anything to you?"

This time Mariya closed her eyes and a sad smile broke on her face. It was truly a disheartening sight to see, one that really was not something Sona wished to see on any girls face.

"Yes, yes it does." Mariya replied quietly, "It is the title of Balkan's King, Duke Voban, a wolf in human skin, a tyrant, a monster, a Campione, Godslayer." Her words were quite, all but whispers in the wind, yet to her companions those words were like storms that had shaken them to the core.

"I'm tired Issei." Mariya said, emotionally spent by not only recalling the memories about her time in the king's care but also because she now knew that her new friend was somehow irrevocably connect with the same monster that still haunted her dreams. "Please let me sleep for now."

Her plea to leave her alone was left unsaid as her two companions got her silent request and exited the room, leaving her behind as Mariya sought refuge from her worries in the sweet bliss of sleep. All the while unaware of the storm she had caused in the hearts of a boy and a devil.

#############################

 **AN: OK I thought of putting a fight in this chapter but decided that this would be enough for now. I also gave Mariya a big, big, powerup and that would come in play in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways Read, Review and give me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **See ya next Time Tale Master out.**


End file.
